Tempted
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: Part 2 in the Shinigami saga, Po's biological father has created an army to fight his son, Andrew, and the five. Even a shocking ending.
1. An Army

Shinigami saga: Tempted

Po P.O.V.

I was confused about where I was going since I had a blindfold over my eyes.

"Viper please tell me what it is" I asked Viper because I was wondering what my birthday present was, yes today is my birthday, I am now 20 years old.

"I can't tell you because here it is" Viper said as she took off my blindfold off, I saw three familiar faces.

"Andrew, Harriet, Emmett?" I asked in confusion, Andrew came over and gave me a hug.

"Hey there fuzzball, did ya miss me?" Andrew asked in a friendly voice, I immediately hugged him back and replied to his question.

"Yeah of course I did, how was college?" I asked while chuckling, Andrew, Harriet, and Emmett left the Jade Palace for one year to attend one year at Devry University in case you were wondering.

"Great buddy, just graduated last week" he replied with a smile, we stopped hugging so I could give Andrew something important, it was Master Croc's soul after he robbed an innocent village and murdered three infants.

"How did you get a mortal soul?" he asked in confusion, he knew a mortal couldn't take another mortal's soul only a Shinigami could.

"I found your spare scythe in your closet and kept taking it on missions as a "just in case" weapon" I said answering Andrew's question, he ate the apple after I gave it to him, Tigress barged into the room and said something out of fear.

"I'm sorry to break up the happy reunion between mortal and shinigami but we have a situation here" Andrew looked shocked and decided to ask her what it was.

"Whats going on?" Tigress looked back at Andrew and showed him a scroll, Andrew took the scroll and read it out loud.

Dear Jade Palace,

I know my son Po is the dragon warrior, and one of Master Shifu's students, I absolutely forbid it, I have created an army of pandas to fight you and your two Shinigami friends, we will be there in five days.

From, Po's birth father.

"I refuse to go back with my biological father and leave behind my best friends" I said in anger wanting to fight my own father so badly, Emmett turned to me and started talking.

"Po are you really willing to fight against your own race?" Emmett said sounding really nervous about my well being.

"As long I get to fight with my best buds again" I said in a brave voice with a frown on my face.

Now the fight is on. Please review, thank you.


	2. Training

Andrew P.O.V.

"They're here" I told Shifu while trying to catch my breath, Shifu turned around to see the entire Shinigami realm population standing before him, the five, Po, and me, Harriet, and Emmett.

Po P.O.V.

Whoa there sure were a lot of Shinigami, there were Shinigami that came in all shapes and sizes, even some ugly ones (Ryuk, Rem, Gelus, and Sidoh from Death Note are in the crowd as well.)

"Emmett has experiences with armies, he will teach us how to defeat them" Harriet said to the Shinigamis as the all turned their heads to Emmett, We were all gonna learn how to defeat this army that my real dad was creating.

"The two most important things to remember are first, never let them get their arms around you, they'll crush you instantly, and second, never turn your back on your opponent" Emmett said before the all of us, Emmett called Andrew up to perform some special combat moves, this had been going on for two straight hours until Andrew made an announcement.

"We're done for today, wait until five days to come back to this world, then the war will truly begin" They all left through a huge back portal, after a while it closed.

"Tigress, can I meet you in my room tonight?" I asked Tigress as the others left the room.

"Sure" She said with a shy voice, I was gonna ask her something I've been meaning to ask her for a super long time.

What is it that Po is gonna ask Tigress? Please review.


	3. Tigress & Po

Tigress P.O.V.

I knocked on Po's door and silently said something.

"Po, it's Tigress, may I come in?" Po opened the door and let me in his room, I was really nervous because of the fact that I've never been in a room alone with Po before.

"I'm scared for you Po" I said in a shy tone, Po raised his brow in confusion, Po knew I never felt sorry for him before in my life.

"What for?...oh yeah the battle right?" Po asked me while still looking at my scared face, I nodded instead of speaking, Po held my paw and spoke.

"Tigress, I will never leave you, you're my best friend, and best friends don't leave one another alone" Po said trying to be gentle with me, Po turned his radio and played My love by Sia, I pressed my lips against Po's and we both laid down on the bed, we were kissing and saying how much we loved each other, Po got up and spoke.

"Tigress, I want to ask you something" I looked at Po's paw as it held a little black box with a ring in it.

"My dad said I was holding this when he found me" Po said while looking at my emerald green eyes, I was a little confused at first until Po spoke again.

"Tigress I promise to love you every single moment of time, will you marry me?" I just stood there as tears of joy welled up in my eyes, I responded after a few seconds.

"Yes, yes I will" Po put the ring on my finger, we kissed and laid down on the bed and fell asleep, for once it felt good to rest, not alone but with your love.

Aw Po and Tigress are getting married, keep on reading and reviewing, thanks.


	4. Sitting out

Shifu P.O.V

The morning gong rang and everyone ran out of their rooms saying the same thing they always say.

"Good morning master" they all said to me, I realized something was wrong so I checked over everything again.

"Andrew, Harriet, Emmett, Monkey, Crane, Mantis, Viper... where are Po and tigress?" I said in a little angry tone but hey Po and Tigress were my top students they were never late, I went to wake up Po first but I saw something I didn't expect to see, Po and Tigress sleeping together, both had smiles on their faces.

"Wake up!" I yelled at the "Happy couple" attempting to wake them up, the both of them looked at me looking really tired and happy.

"Good morning master" they said to me while smiling at themselves, I told them to get breakfast and to get ready because Andrew was gonna discuss his plan to the all of us.

Andrew P.O.V.

I lead everybody to an old rural field with green grass and it also had dead trees surrounding the field, I spoke to the all of them.

"This field will give you an advantage in battle, if you're wondering what I mean by you I mean that Po and I will be staying out of this fight" Po looked a little upset about that last part, I spoke again so I could explain the concept.

"Po's dad will be coming for Po so he won't hesitate to attack him, I've set up a campsite for Po and myself at the pool of sacred tears, pandas have an acute sense of smell so my scent will mask Po's" everybody got the idea now and Po looked like he got it too.

"Po and I leave for the campsite tomorrow as an early start even though we have two days before the battle starts" I said to all of them, everyone had the next two days off before the battle started so I was gonna pack up everything before Po and I left for the campsite.

Po P.O.V.

I went into Andrew's room to see him watching Death Note while eating barbecue flavored potato chips, he had a duffel right next to him which contained all he needed for tomorrow, I sat next to Andrew and watched Death Note with him until it was dinner time.

Two new chapters in one day can you believe it? Saw the Woman in Black last night with a few friends, it was awesome! Please review.


	5. Shivering

Po P.O.V.

"Po, wake up" Tigress whispered quietly to me as I rubbed the sand out of my eyes, Tigress was smiling at me which was no surprise to me I loved the way she smiled.

"You know you look really cute when you're sleeping" She said to me with a tiny chuckle, I thought she was cute when she was asleep as well, my cellphone was ringing the ring tone was the ending theme from Death Note, I looked at my phone to see that Andrew was calling, I picked up the phone to hear Andrew saying we had to leave for the campsite early due to the fact there would be a thunder storm for the next three days, including the day of the battle, I hung up gave Tigress a tiny kiss on the cheek and left to find Andrew waiting by the trail.

"You ready" Andrew asked curious to see if I was ready to get to the campsite.

"Yep, sure am" I replied to his question, it took us five minutes to get to the campsite.

Andrew P.O.V.

About an hour later it was getting dark and we decided to get some sleep, we both went into our tent, Po slept in the only sleeping bag while I slept in the corner of the tent, I woke up after I heard the sound of Po shivering, ironic considering the fact that it was raining and it was also a thunderstorm.

"Here, this will keep ya warm" I said to Po as I handed him a self heated blanket.

"Feeling better now?" I asked showing a little concern, he nodded while smiling at me, I slowly fell back asleep.

That was chapter 5, if you want to hear Po's Death Note ring tone go to you tube and type in Death note ring tone and click the one on the very top, please review, thanks, Happy Super Bowl Sunday!


	6. Father vs son's best friend

Po P.O.V.

I woke up and got outside the tent to see Andrew staring at the battlefield, I looked at the view at the battle myself they looked like they were handling the situation well, Tigress and the others were shoving swords in their heads, while the Shinigamis pulled out their souls and ate them while the bodies turned to ash.

"He's here, I can hear his soul beating" Andrew said in a worried tone of voice, I knew that my birth dad found us.

"He knew we wouldn't be on the field, he knew you would be with me" Andrew spoke again showing even more concern to the situation, I spoke with some form of fear in my voice.

"He found us" Andrew looked to see my biological father standing in front of us with a huge hammer.

"You won't win this fight, you know I'll kill you" Andrew said looking angry to my father, he spoke after a long minute son silence.

"You're dead" he charged at Andrew while blocking his hammer with his scythe, Andrew was winning this fight while I just sat back and watched as my best friend was kicking my dad's butt, my dad had Andrew in a captive lock with a knife at his throat, I picked up Andrew's scythe and yelled out something to my dad.

"Hey!" he looked at me as I used Andrew's scythe blade to slit my wrist, blood was coming out of my wrist and it hurt a bit, my dad looked like he was gonna puke, he couldn't stand the sight of blood just like me, Andrew got the upper advantage as he picked up a little sharp black rock and shoved it into his chest killing him, Andrew pulled out his soul and ate it, He ripped a piece of my dad's robe off to cover up the wound I gave myself, Andrew looked up at the sky and spoke while lighting my dad's body on fire.

"We need to go, now" We packed up everything and went to see everybody including Andrew's shinigami friends clapping for us on the field, Tigress spoke.

"Way to go boys" She ran to me and hugged me.

Yes victory is theirs, but the story isn't over yet, please review.


	7. Safe and Sound

Po P.O.V.

We celebrated our victory by having a huge dinner, Andrew ordered something called pizza it was really good, we all went to bed at 8:30 pm, I woke up to hear Tigress screaming so I ran to her room to wake her up.

"Tigress wake up, its okay" I said to her in a gentle tone, Tigress was crying in my chest hoping I would comfort her, I knew what she was dreaming about, I died in the battle with my dad, I patted her back and sang to her.

I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go.

When all those shadows almost killed your light.

I remember you said "Don't leave me alone."

But all that's dead and gone and past, tonight.

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire.

The war outside our door keeps raging on.

Curled up to this lullaby.

Even when music's gone, gone.

Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.

You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

Just close your eyes, you'll be alright.

Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound.

Tigress slowly fell asleep as I finished the song, I slept right next to her for the second time, I kissed her forehead gently and closed my eyes.

Well I did it again, two chapters in one day, please review.


	8. Two Weddings and a baby

Andrew P.O.V.

We all waited at the breakfast table for Po and Tigress, once they walked in the room Crane spoke.

"Okay, we wanna know something, whats with the two of you sleeping together?" They stood out of their seats and spoke.

"We have an announcement to make" I stood up and said something as well.

"Harriet and I have an announcement to make as well" I let Po go first, They both spoke at once because they were more happy than usual.

"We're getting married" everyone gasped in astonishment, I made my announcement next.

"Harriet and I are getting married too" they all gasped once again and smiled, Po spoke.

"Awesome, we can share a wedding" Harriet spoke up smiling at everyone hoping that everyone would be astonished about this announcement as well.

"I'm also pregnant" everyone gasped again and remained silent.

The End

(Leave out all the rest by Linkin Park playing)

Cast

Andrew- Liam Hemsworth.

Harriet- Ellen Page.

Emmett- Daniel Radcliffe.

Po- Jack Black.

Tigress- Angelina Jolie.

Crane- David Cross.

Mantis- Seth Rogan.

Viper- Lucy Liu.

Monkey- Jackie Chan.

Shifu- Dustin Hoffman.

There's our ending, the third story will be called Poisoned, this is my third chapter posted today, please review.


End file.
